


A Good Man Once

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: SPOILERS FOR POTC 5He couldn't believe it... he was actually gone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers for the fifth film but I needed to get this out of my head.

Falling. That was a good, no perfect, word for this current situation. It's what he just did... and it's what his invisible tears are doing now. Many people throughout his time had said he was an emotional person but right now... he couldn't honestly care less. His... He was dead... at the bottom of the ocean. What was he going to do now? Twice now. He had watched the bastard die twice now. First by his own hand, second by the sea's.

Hector Barbossa was dead.

As he watched the man fall his heat had stopped. The man fell but.. he was at peace. Surely, that should be enough for his unsettled heart. It wasn't. So many times had Jack Sparrow been betrayed by the man he loved. But so many times he forgave and ran straight back into his bony grasp. He was dead... and nothing could bring him back this time.

Jack climbed up onto the deck and placed a hand over his heart. His crew followed his lead... and the Turner boy and... his daughter did too. Barbossa's daughter. Carina... Of course she had her father's keen eyes. Those eyes had often haunted Jack's dreams. He remembered when Barbossa shared a bed with him... he was by his side... breathing in the smell of those green, crisp apples as Hector breathed in spices, salt and musk and rum too if he was honest. There was a time when his heart would only beat for the older pirate; it still did. Even when he was betrayed his soul longed for that man.... his wonderful first mate. He shook those thoughts from his absent mind and left the others to go to the Captain's quarters, the room they once shared.

Maps were still scattered everywhere and in the corner there was that infernal, crimson dress. Jack laughed under his breath at the fond memories of him wearing that dress and laid upon the bed with the figure of him above him. He wouldn't admit it but this room felt less alien to him than any other. the things he did with him in this room! The memories would be horrifying to anyone else who heard them. Swiftly, Jack made his way to the desk of which he had read maps and... other things. His eyes suddenly flashed at the thing that was laid upon the wooden table... Barbossa's hat. He carefully picked it up with more care and grace than people knew he had. He placed it on his chest and breathed in his scent which was still there. It was strange though, by the looks of the hat, it hadn't been worn for a long time. He didn't care though.

"I forgive you for all the hurt you caused me... and I hope you forgive me too, Hector."

Jack put the hat back down and laid on his bed, hoping to get some sleep. When Jack woke up again, it was night. He did feel less tired though. He rose from the bed and decided to go upon deck and gaze at the stars. Jack had seen stars many times obviously, he was a pirate but just lately he found them even more beautiful. Must've been the horologist. Speaking of which... behind him was Carina and she decided to gaze at the stars too. She looked distraught but also curious at the same time.

"Jack, what was my father like?" At first Jack thought of lying but reluctantly he came clean.

"He was a pirate... one of the best I ever knew." She looked questionably at him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I knew him as Hector or Barbossa. Never as Captain... I was his before...."

"Before what?"

Jack sighed. He wasn't going to tell her why. "He looked after the Pearl while I was... somewhere, doesn't matter where but I was serious when I said he was one of my friends, because he was."

"I just wish I knew him."

"You do, he was Captain Hector Barbossa" He exclaimed with a wink, always remembering the man he loves.


	2. Sometimes Things Come Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's been dead for nearly a month and Jack can't handle his heartache... what is he to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue this as a story because a lot of people have enjoyed it.

Weeks had passed and nothing eased the heartache he was feeling. Honestly, Jack felt stupid. Why did he love the man son much? What made Barbossa different to everyone else? It was that question that answered his thoughts. Barbossa was different but that didn't mean he was any less valuable that anything else. Jack hadn't changed all that much but the Turner boy and Barbossa's daughter weren't on the ship any more, they were back in Port Royal with Elizabeth and they newly uncured William Turner.  
Speaking of curses, it had been a long time since he had seen his ship the way it was before he sold his soul. It felt slightly alien, like he had become accustomed too much to how it was now; kind of like Barbossa in a way.

Jack often thought about when he first met Barbossa. He was a simple pirate, neither captain nor first mate; he was kind, thoughtful, inspiring. He once wanted to be like him but after the betrayal, his fatal mistake, Jack couldn't trust the man again. He did though. Why, oh why, did he have to be released from the locker by the same person who was slain by his hand no less?  
Not as many people who killed by his hand than Barbossa's. That's why he was a better pirate, he lacked the morals and his heart was tainted black. It wasn't always though. There was a time when Hector was good and his soul was pure but that was before the mutiny. In the end... deep down... Jack didn't bat an eyelid; he didn't care. What he would give to lay his brown eyes on him again. He was willing to sacrifice everything to just be able to be in his arms again.  
He loved the way he smelt of crisp green apples. He loved how his eyes matched the colour of the waves of the sea. And, most importantly, he loved the way he held him on the nights where the moon shone over the ship. They had shared many moments together and he would do anything to have a few of those moments again. 

If he was to bring him back he, truthfully, wouldn't know where to start. Then a thought popped into his head. He had heard of a black-haired witch with scales on her skin. It would most likely cost him but he would pay amount as long as it would be worthwhile. God knows where she was now. He would've gone to Tia Dalma but for obvious reasons he couldn't.  
He'd have to chart a way... but at least he'd have a heading which was always a good feeling. He had a plan to bring Hector back and that was an even better feeling. His eyes glistened at the thought and as he drifted off to sleep that night he felt his heartache fade. It was still there but it didn't hurt as much. 

That's a start.


End file.
